


The Clone Wars Fics

by Some_Cringy_Name



Series: Clone Wars Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I will write them - Freeform, M/M, Prompts needed, Rare Pairings, Seriously give me prompts and ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Cringy_Name/pseuds/Some_Cringy_Name
Summary: Give me prompts/ships too write and I'll gladly do them. Don't request clonesxclone, I'll be doing that later. M/M, F/F, F/M, Gen, Polygamy all accepted.





	1. Betrayal (Gree/Argyus)

 

     Betrayal. The only feeling Gree could feel currently. Argyus betrayed the Republic. Betrayed him. For what? Credits. Lousy credits. Argyus was ready to kill him. Argyus didn't care about him. He never had. Not that Gree could blame him. He was only a clone. A flesh-and-blood droid. He only had one purpose. But that never stopped him from caring for the blonde. The blonde that betrayed him. Left him without a second thought. Argyus never cared, how could he? Gree was only a clone. One among millions. Nothing special about him.

     "Gree?"

     Gree looked up. General Unduli's Padawan, Commander Offee, stood at the entrance of his officer quarters, a look of concern across her face.

    "Yes Commander?" Gree said, moving to stand from his bunk.

    "Relax Gree. I just wanted to talk. I heard what happened," Commander Offee said to the now standing clone, walking over to Gree's bunk. She sat down, Gree mirroring the action.

    "How much do you know?" Gree asked, worried that he'd be sent to Kamino for reconditioning. He was faulty. That's the only thing that could explain what had happened. There was something wrong wth him.

    "Gree, there's nothing wrong with you. It's okay," the young healer reassured. "I just thought you might want someone to talk to."

    "Thank you Commander. Permission to speak freely?"

    "Permission granted," Commander Offee replied, looking happy that Gree was opening up.

    "It's just-I thought that he-that he had-y'know. But then he betrayed us and-he didn't have a single regret. I was just some toy to him. Is that all I am Commander? Is that all us clones are, toys in this war. Flesh-and-blood droids?" Gree said, unable to stop himself.

    Commander Offee looked to be on the verge of tears, a look of horror spread across her tattooed face.  "Gree, no. Your not a droid. You're nothing like a droid. None of you are. You are each individuals. You're all different. Don't ever think that you're not. You're no toy, you are a sentient being. You're life matters just as much as mine. Argyus was a bad man. That's all. It has nothing to do with you. Please don't think it's your fault."

    Commander Offee hugged Gree, making him flinch. He quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around his Commander. Maybe she was right. Maybe he wasn't the problem. Grew shook away those thoughts for now, content with them. From then on, Gree vowed to protect his General and his Commander from harm. He vowed to never let them hurt like he had been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes For Chapter One
> 
> •Story Notes  
> -This is my own prompt for myself to do something. It's based off of the events in 'Cloak of Darkness'  
> -Wow that got dark. It wasn't planned to be that dark? Oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments appriected. Feel free to leave prompts, I sure as hell need them.
> 
> If there are any mistakes or errors please inform me. Thank you.


	2. Presence (Luminara/Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan feels a death through the force.

* * *

     The force was screaming at him. Betrayal, anger, despair, and pain flooded his senses. It took all of his power not to scream. The clones haven't discovered him yet, there's no point in risking them hear him scream. So Obi-Wan suffered silently and alone in the cave he chose to hide in. Slowly, he gained control back over himself, nearly blocking out the screams of the force.

      _'NO! It can't be, not her. LUMINARA!'_ Obi-Wan's mind raced. A familiar voice had spoke above the others in the force. One that Obi-Wan instantly recognized.

      _'No. It can't be. Not her, anyone but her. Please. She can't be dead. There was so much I still needed to tell her so much. There was so much we couldn't do. It was forbidden. Taboo. I loved her. I never got to tell her. Why? Why her? What did we do to deserve this? What did **she** do?'_  Obi-Wan's head screamed. The barrage of emotions the force sent continued to pound on his mind, breaking him.

     **"LUMINARA!"** Obi-Wan let slip. He didn't notice, to focused on his thoughts. But a group of clones did. They approached the cave silently, preparing to move in. One of them motioned for the other two to move in. They complied, darting into the cave, blasters raised. One of them stumbled over a pebble, but recovered before he could fall. The pebble he stumbled on bounced away, echoing inside the cave.

     Obi-Wan heard the echo. His thoughts grounded to a hault, his mind focused on listening. He heard footsteps. Three people were running his way. Obi-Wan stood, grasping his lightsaber in his right hand. Three clones ran into his sight, stopping some distance from him, blasters aimed at his head. The markings on their armor were familiar to Obi-Wan. His mind informed him the clones were Crys, Boil, and Wooley. Men he's served with in several occasions. He's saved their lives. They've saved his. Now the stand, ready to execute him for crimes unknown. Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber, its glow illuminating the cave in a blue-ish white color.

      The clones fired. Obi-Wan deflected the shots with ease, the force taking over him. He jumped at them, quickly closing the distance. One shot at him, but the laser was reflected back at him, hitting him between his eyes, breaking though his helmet. He unconsciously noted that that was Wooley.

      The clone behind him prepared to fire at his back. Obi-Wan swiveled around, his lightaber cutting through the trooper's chest. The clone, Crys, collapsed to the ground, dead.     

      The final clone, Boil, took a step back, tripping over a rock. He sat up, his blaster aimed at Obi-Wan's chest. Before he could fire, the blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber plunged through his heart, killing him.

     Obi-Wan fell to his knees, a great sorrow overtaking him. He could almost hear a faint, yet familiar, voice saying his name. He stood, and walked out of the cave. There were no other clones in sight, but more were likely to come. A shiver ran down his spine, and he could feel a familiar presence. The presence soothed him, bringing him back to his senses. He stood awkwardly or a moment, then began to run to were Grievous' ship was. The clones didn't know of it's location. It was his only chance for escape. The presence said to escape, to run. So he did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     On some nights, when Obi-Wan felt incredible loneliness and depression, that calming presence would return. On the nights were nightmares woke him up, that presence would tell him to breathe. The presence stayed with him for his entire exile on Tatooine.

     When the time came for his death, the presence was by his side, waiting for him. He left with that presence, at peace with the force.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Darth Vader could have sworn he saw a human male and mirialan female walking away, hand in hand, before disappearing, seemingly into the force. He shook that thought off. Those two were gone now. He mustn't dwell on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes For Chapter 2
> 
> •Story Notes  
> -Ship prompt from UnknownPaws.  
> -I wrote another dark fic. Oops?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Thank you UnknownPaws for the prompt. Kudos, comments, and prompts appreciated.
> 
> If there are any errors or mistakes please inform me. Thank you.


End file.
